My Mystery
by ShadowTeir
Summary: A game of Chase can last for centuries when the Mystery you play with seems to be an expert in running, or so Elijah finds out...


**Okay this has been on my mind for a while, though it is not very good i may as well put it up so people can read it.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy**

**XXX**

Elijah walked down the path of the London, it had been a while since he had been here, not since he had left Niklaus the people smiled at him unaware of the demon inside the man.

It was a normal day he had been searching for Katerina as she had been a thorn in his side since her escape. When he heard a whisper,

"Original, Elijah Mikelson." turning quickly to see the owner of the voice, he saw no one only a scroll of paper sitting on a ledge that hadn't been there before, curious but cautious he took the scroll and left to his home unaware of the eyes that had been watching him.

**XXX**

He was in his chambers sitting on his bed as he unsealed the scroll of parchment a distinct female curve in the writing.

_'Lord Elijah,_  
_I know that you are cautious, I do however think you could do with a distraction from the hunt of Katerina Patrova._  
_This letter will no doubt leave you suspicious of how I know of your hunt and the whisper that caught your attention,_  
_I will assure you that I am not in league with your enemies, and though this will give you no reassurance I will give_  
_you a distraction if you are so inclined to take my offer. I will help you along if you do indeed play my game, and if_  
_or when you catch me, I will give a reward, something that will be of great use to you no doubt. Information. Be warned_  
_that while the game is simple, it will by no means be an easy task as i have had years of practice. So here is the game,_  
_Chase me, I will leave a clue where you found this scroll and will know if you take it or not, you have a day to decide your_  
_answer my lord._  
_..._

Reading it over a few times he ran a hand through his hair thinking of the pro's and con's of what this game would entail, If she was human then it would be easy to track her through scent and if the game stopped abruptly he would assume the game over and she was dead. However a distraction she had said, she could be distracting him from Katerina so she could get away, and then she said she had information that he may need. The words 'Chase me.' flashed across his mind and stirred the demon inside him, the chase, the hunt, it could prove to be amusing and this creature that had so boldly challenged him knew of his nature and still, she had used words she knew would peek his interest...

Giving a sigh he pushed himself from the bed and moved towards the door, the game couldn't be that much trouble, he was a beast and she had awakened a side that would do anything for the chase.

Walking back to where he found the scroll he saw on the ledge a single red rose, this was his clue but there was another scroll, opening it it held more words of a woman that was intent to spike his interest,

_'I am glad that you have accepted the game my lord, I give you this single rose, Shakespeare's work inspired me years ago and_  
_if you are a smart as i believe then you will figure the line that this rose represents and the play,_  
_Catch me my lord and i will give you your reward._

_X'_

She was a devil, a smirk graced his lips as he picked the rose up and walked away.

**'This could be fun.'**

**XXX**

It had taken him the better part of four days to find which line the rose represented and it was a welcome distraction from his stressful days to puzzel over at night, the play had been Romeo and Juliet, the line 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' the night he had figured it out he had put it aside wondering what he was to do then.

He woke up to another scroll, on his bedside table,

_'Forgive the intrusion of your chambers but i figure you would want the other part of this riddle?_  
_Where was this line spoken from Juliet's lips, of her lament at the separation of love? Once you find the answer_  
_look for the nearest to you and i'm sure you will find another clue.'_

_X'_

Juliet had spoken her lament if he remembered correctly from a balcony, other than his own the nearest was three houses away...

This game was seeming to easy.

**XXX**

It was now the early 18th century, Elijah had chased the woman from one end of the earth to the other, she had been right in saying that she was good at this game of chase, and he to was enjoying something of the challenge, about two years after the chase had begun he had spoken aloud in a house where she had appeared to be staying in Paris.

**'I enjoy this game of yours.'** he had said, when he had found the next clue which had been in a park on a bench he had passed the response had been,

_'I enjoy our game as well it keeps me on my toes and i find i am never board, do you find it curious this response i am giving you?_  
_I thought i would give you something as we haven't met, when you find each of my houses or the place of which i am staying I will _  
_speak with you through letters that shall appear, this is just motivation lord Elijah for i would be greatly saddened if you were to_  
_lose interest in our game. Now here is you next clue, where would you find something that should never break._  
_Be careful my lord there are other answers to this but it should be easy when you find what never breaks unless it is spoken,_

_X'_

This riddle had taken him a week to figure out, the were many things in life that should never break it had came to him when he was walking down the street a father was talking to his children scolding them and when one of the children opened his mouth to speak the father had told him to be silent, but no sound had passed the boys lips.

Silence breaks when someone says that exact word, now where to find where silence should never break, this had taken him five days to figure out, he was sitting in the park and some incessant girl was chattering about a book she had read, her friend had asked where she had gotten the book so she could get one to read, the girl prattled about how it wasn't from a shop but her mother's library of books. People tended to go to a library to read and when they spoke they would be reprimanded and told to be silent.

The question he had asked was 'How do you know me?' when he got home a scroll was waiting at his door,

_'Lord Elijah_  
_You have asked your question and as i have promised i will answer, it was at a party one thrown by your brother,_  
_You danced with me that night and i became interested so i began to accept his invitations as i was of one of the _  
_prominent families in England, I danced with you each time but never spoke so i never drew your notice, i find it _  
_amusing that even though we have met so many times you are unable to recall...'_

she had then proceed with the riddle and they began a new.

**XXX**

throughout the chase he began to look forward to the game she had mapped and found himself craving for her riddles when he had solved another, he began to imagine what she would look like and what her name was, the color of her eyes the sound of her voice, he grew to enjoy reading her letters and saved them, he had once again found the end of her riddle and was now standing in her old room, there was a window replacing a wall and gave a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower. He wanted to know more about her and so he began to talk, over the centuries his speeches to her began to lengthen.

"I find myself becoming more interested in you, I will catch you soon, your riddles are becoming easier to solve and each location easy to find, I find myself wondering what you look like frequently in my spare time, It also interests me on how you are able to leave before i can catch a glimpse of you in your house but still you are able to answer my questions, as though you were in the room, I wonder of your name and when we met, how i did not notice you but we had danced many times, you have provided a great distraction since that day long ago in London, when ever i find myself without a riddle to solve and no leads on where my brother is i seem to take to reading our past conversations, you have never signed you name with each letter, and it only enhances your mystery. Sometimes i wonder what information you have and why you seem so keen to give me distractions from my stress. I wonder if you are as beautiful as i picture... You have worked your way into my mind and I cannot seem to expel you for long. You have told me of your hair color but i wish you would tell me more." finally after he had finished speaking he goes home, there is no scroll waiting for him at the door and he finds himself disappointed.

Weeks pass and still there was nothing, he couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to her, perhaps she had given up the game, he found that the longer he waited for the letter the less focused on his search for Niklaus he became, he had been wondering through his thoughts one night as the rain beat down on the roof of his home when his door had been knocked on, leaving his room he went to the door but no one was there.

When he reached his room again he felt his heart speed slightly as there on his bed was a scroll, but there was something coming from it a scent that was not of her stationary, she had always used Rose she had said it was in memory of the first contact they had, the smell of Rose was there but he could smell a copper tang in the air, the familiar smell of blood.

His balcony window was open the wind blowing the curtain, walking over to close the window he saw blood drops on his floor, the messenger was hurt and he hoped that it wasn't the woman that was occupying his mind, walking back to the bed he picked up the scroll and unrolled it,

_'Dear Elijah,_  
_I am dreadfully sorry that you have had to wait for my response for so long but i have had to work, I will now answer your questions but_  
_nothing that will give me away to much i hope you understand._  
_I am glad you are so interested i feel that we have become somewhat friends over the time of our game. Do you really think you will catch_  
_me so easily, I have made the locations easy to find because i enjoy our conversations and do not want them to end. How i leave before you_  
_are able to find me is a simple matter really, I am very good at making confections around the world and have made contacts in this game of_  
_chase, I keep in contact with them to give what help i can to you when you finally catch me, I have pages of information for you as your _  
_prize, I shall not tell you of how I answer your questions and thoughts, that is part of the fun. My name i may give in time i have two,_  
_one of which the supernatural know me by and another for the humans, I believe we first danced when one of your followers brought you_  
_Katerina, that night i had become interested, as i have said i didn't speak a word only observed and did not draw you notice, I am glad that _  
_I have given you a distraction that entertains you and still remember that day in London very well. I have your past words written down and i _  
_to read them when i have no errands to run, riddles to set or packing to do to keep our game going. I find that mystery keeps you interested_  
_in our chase and makes all the more fun, I find that stress does no good to a body even ones as resilient as ours, and so a distraction keeps_  
_you from becoming angry or bloodthirsty as i have had this happen once before, it hasn't happened since i have started our game so i guess you_  
_could say that this game is beneficial to the both of us. I am flattered that you picture me to be beautiful, but if i do not have a description _  
_then i cannot confirm nor deny your thoughts, I will give you a gift of sorts but for this to happen i need your word, if you would write the_  
_description of me and take it to my home in this land, I will answer if you are right. But, I need your word that you will not linger_  
_when you drop off this letter. I am close by now and will hear your words as you speak i only need four words from you as your agreement, i am sure_  
_you will gather what those words are. I will also apologize for the smell of blood in this letter, some of my blood has been mixed with the ink _  
_because of injury, work does sometimes come home with me._

_X'_

and he did know what these words were, looking out the window he realized that if she was close by to hear his words she was most likly outside, in the pouring rain... and so he uttered the words she needed,

"I give you my word." and then he made his way to his desk grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing what he imagined her to be,

_'My mystery,_  
_I have given my word not to linger, but if you were injured it makes me curious of what work you do and why you do it._  
_My description is this:_  
_You have told me of your hair, black as the night sky itself i would imagine. I think you would have pale skin, so much so that the moon_  
_would be jealous, your eyes though i would guess them green as emeralds the rare jewel that they are, expressive and alight with mischief,_  
_long slender hands that play an instrument of some sort i would say a harp, your mind is sharp and clever because of each riddle you have given._  
_my imagination goes on but i will leave it at this,_

_Elijah.'_

he had taken it to the house the next morning and had received a reply by afternoon sitting in the window of a flower shop, taking it he sat on one of the benches in the park,

_'Dear Elijah_  
_My work is my own and you needn't worry of my health i have done this for years, hence why i am so good at our game, your description is almost _  
_right but not accurate, you have gotten my eye color wrong and while i did play the harp at one point i now play different instruments. You _  
_flatter me with the kind praise you have given, and the comparisons you have made with my looks, i do not use beauty to my advantage like some_  
_as i feel it is only skin deep. I will give you another country we will be playing this game for years to come for i know that the thrill of the _  
_chase only grows stronger. Maybe one day when you catch me you can request your reward instead of having it handed to you, Information is easy to_  
_come by. The next country will be Rome._

_Your Mystery._

_X'_

**XXX**

Time's had changed over the centuries and soon scrolls became letters, it was 1943 and the chase had yet to end, Elijah grew more and more enamored by 'his mystery' as he had taken to calling her, he had now guessed the color of her eyes as blue, and found that he wanted to capture her and see who this expert at running was, on occasion she would give him some information on Niklaus or Katerina, each passing riddle grew from hard to easy and sometimes he wouldn't get a reply for weeks, he had yet to guess her name, and the woman was driving him mad with curiosity. He would draw different ideas of what she may look like but each time he would start over feeling it wasn't right. They had been to every country in the world at least four times now and had been in London quite a lot more.

Now they were in Egypt, it was one such occasion that she had not replied to the questions he had asked and he had written letter and left it at her residence hopping that she would find it. There was a knock at the door and a servant had said a man had given her a letter to give to him, he had thanked her for the letter and promptly shut the door. His heart had sped up he seemed to survive off of the letters she sent and his hunt for both Klaus and Katerina.

_'Dear Elijah_  
_I am glad that you haven't lost interest over these long years and though i know this chase is fun and distracting,_  
_i sense that you wish to meet with me in person, I have been thinking what it would be like to talk in person also,_  
_though my reasons vary from yours i share the feeling, I hope you forgive my absence but my work load seems to become_  
_more over the years, I know you well enough to know that as you have read these words and know of my absence you wish _  
_to know if i have sustained any injuries, i will assure you that i have suffered nothing fatal and have healed since _  
_receiving these wounds, do not fret, we will meet eventually, i will wait until i find what i look for before i let you_  
_catch me my lord. I say this because it will be a way to lure your brother out and perhaps Katerina. There is not much _  
_to tell of your questions, I will indulge you and say this, no i haven't had a relationship in quite a long while, at _  
_least nothing of the romantic sort. I have gotten on well in these times and have only faced a hunter once, and that _  
_was a few years ago now. You're probably clenching your fist and scowling at the paper now, but seeing as you didn't _  
_ask for specifics on what my job is i found that you wouldn't be interested. You will have your next clue soon, of that_  
_i promise._

_Your Mystery._

_X'_

While he thought over the letter he realized that she did indeed know him well, he loved the riddles she gave him, he had wondered if she was hurt and when she had mentioned her run in with the hunter her had indeed scowled and wondered why she had not told him, but she was right he did not ask much about what she did for he didn't want the chase too become easy because of his knowledge, he knew enough but not enough to find her, she had kept him busy for centuries and he marveled at how she had hidden from him for so long, he had put some of her letters in storage because he couldn't bring himself to throw them away, as he reread the letter he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face at her words 'my lord.' she hadn't used them in decades and he found it quite endearing that she would call him it when he had passed those titles off becoming a business man instead. Over the last few years her mystery had brought him even closer, he found he liked her personality, her resourcefulness, her way of words, he was slowly moving passed the infatuation he had for her as it morphed into something else, something deeper, he found it ridiculous that though he knew he hadn't met her from the time he left Niklaus he just couldn't stop the emotions from coming to the surface. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on his bed.

**XXX**

Now in 2012 he had nearly caught her a handful of times she was running out of riddles and found it harder to hide, Elijah had become a pro at solving her riddles so she switched her tactics, she used encrypted messages, but now it wasn't necessary she had found what she was looking for, she could end this game if she wished, but she would let him decide, and while she longed to meet him, she wouldn't give in until he said he wanted the game to end. so she wrote him a letter,

_'Dear Elijah,_  
_I have wonderful news, I have found a way for this game to end if you so wish, if you would continue this game of chase,_  
_I will run for eternity until you decide that either you have had enough and wish to leave this game behind and forget it,_  
_or you want to capture me. It is your decision, Please leave your reply where you have found this letter and i will write my_  
_response and get it to you as soon as possible._

_Your Mystery._

_X'_

The woman pulled the hood over her black locks of hair, placing the letter inside her coat she stepped out into the rain and set off to find the place he ate.

Walking into the restaurant she walked straight to the girl behind the bar,

"Hey, Winters." the woman behind the bar greeted,

"Hey." she replied softly, pulling out the letter from her coat and handing it to the girl,

"Still exchanging letters? I thought everyone used phones now." a smile makes it's way onto the woman's face,

"If he heard my voice there would be no fun in the game, besides we have exchanged letters for a long time, I don't want to break tradition Marley." the girl, Marley shrugs and places the letter on the shelf,

"He should be coming in, in about three minutes this man is so precise. Do you want to go out the back?" Marley asked, the woman nodded and gave the girl a hug, "See you soon, i'll call when he brings a reply then."

"Thank you." and with that she hurried out of the door.

**XXX**

Elijah walked into the restaurant he frequented and sat down, the girl from behind the bar, Marley if he remembered correctly grabbed a menu and walked over, placing the menu in front of him she turned and left. Opening the menu a letter fell out onto the table, recognizing the scripture on the envelop he placed the menu down and opened the letter to read.

After he had read and reread the letter to be sure he hadn't gotten it wrong, that she was willing to give him the choice to end the game and had found what would lure Niklaus out of hiding, he had to restrain from bolting from the restaurant to go and write his reply, instead he ate quickly payed and left to write his reply.

**XXX**

The raven haired woman had gotten a phone call from Marley saying that Elijah had given her a letter she had once more stepped into the rain and ran to the restaurant eagerly. She had went straight to the bar and Marley had given her the letter and a drink of Bourbon, saying that he had ordered it for her.

_My Mystery,_  
_I am happy that you have found what you were looking for and though i do love our game of chase perhaps it is time to see_  
_each other, i do not doubt that you could run for eternity but i would never give up the chase if we had continued this game._  
_I wish to know where we are to meet and when._

_Elijah.'_

sighing she woman felt elation from this letter and drank down the bourbon he had left for her, he knew she liked it because she had spilled it on one of her letters once back in the 19th century, looking at Marley with a raised eyebrow because she was grinning she decided to ask.

"What?" she handed her a card a small thing,

"He left this for you, said to say, he would rather hear from you sooner than wait another day." the woman's blue eyes lit up with her smile as she saw a phone number on the card, without getting up from her seat she grabbed her phone from the coat pocket and typed quickly,

**'Well this is a surprise i thought we would be sending letter but this is better,**  
**I'm afraid i will have to make some arrangements before we can meet, but i'm sure **  
**we can stay in contact. X- YM'** pressing send she got up bid her goodbye to Marley and left for home, it wasn't two minutes later that there was a reply from him. she didn't answer straight away rather, she got home and sat on her bed before reading.

**'It will be quicker and while i do enjoy reading your letters i don't have enough**  
**room to keep them as of yet, I have waited centuries to meet you face to face I'm**  
**sure i can wait a few more days. - E'** a smile graced her face before she hit her speed dial,

"Hello?" a woman's voice said from the other end of the phone,

"Rose, how would you like to clear your name from the Originals hit list?" she asked with a grin,

"And how would I do that?" she asked interested,

"There is something that i will do for you, In a town called Mystic Falls there is a girl called Elena Gilbert, and though it should be impossible she is Katerina Patrova's doppelganger."

"You lie!" she snarled,

"Would you rather run or would you take a chance and see, if she isn't like Katerina do not take her, but if she is you can hand her over to Elijah and clear your name." The raven haired woman offer reasonably, she was silent for a while,

"How long do we have to do this?" she questioned with a sigh,

"I need it to be within the next few days possibly today if you could, from what i understand there is a party, a masquerade, all founding families are to attend, it should be easy to take her from there."

"Alright, so you can get a hold of someone to get to Elijah?" she let out a chuckle at the question,

"Rose honey, I've been playing a game of chase with him since about a year or two after Katerina disappeared." Rose gave a sharp intake of breath,

"Then why haven't you given us over to him?"

"Well I think of you as a friend and i wouldn't do that to you." the woman explained, careful with her words,

"I doubt he will pardon us." Rose mutters,

"Rose, Elijah is a man of his word, if he makes a deal he keeps it." she continue to coax,

"I'll let you know when we have her." Rose finally relented,

"Thank you and goodbye." she hung up the phone. Four hours later her phone rang again, reading Roses name, Elijah had tried to trick her into answering to his call so he could hear her voice and she had not, much to his torment, answering her phone Roses voice was straight to the point,

"We have her."

"Good i will get in touch with Elijah" she didn't wait for a response just hung up, looking at the clock it was about half one in the morning, she would text him later, and so she went to bed.

**XXX**

Elijah had not been able to sleep the previous night, his mind would not stop thinking of the woman, of finally getting his wish of meeting her in person, he hoped that it wasn't a dream or who ever saw fit to wake him would not live long, his phone buzzed knocking him from his thoughts it was his Mystery,

**'One of my contacts needs to meet with you it is important, **  
**to do with Katerina Patrova. - YM'** Katerina, that had spiked his interests, without much thought he wrote back,

'Who is this contact? - E' the reply was instant,

**'You will see. I will give you the address if you wish to go. **  
**- YM'** he texted his agreement and received the address in return, setting off for the deserted place.

**XXX**

"YOU LIED!" Rose shouted down the woman's phone.

"Hello to you to Rose-Marie." she stated in a bored tone,

"YOU SAID HE WOULD PARDON US!" Rose continued her tirade,

"I said Elijah was a man of his word has he pardoned you?" she drawled,

"HE KILLED TREVOR."

"What were his exact words of this promise." she asked,

"You have my word i will pardon you." she said, a grin grew on the woman's lips,

"And there in lies your mistake. He said he would pardon you, he said nothing of Trevor, Elijah likes to leave a loophole, careful with the words he uses. That way he doesn't break his word and he gets what he wants." she explained,

"I'm going to the Salvatore's." she said in a broken whisper,

"Don't mention my name to them Rose, i don't want them bugging me, and if you do give my name, forget Elijah and Klaus, you won't be able to run from me, i have the art of running down to a T." she gulps audibly,

"I promise i will not give your name to anyone." Rose said,

"Good now i really have to go." and with that she hung up again, and brought up Elijah's number,

**'Over the years we have been everywhere in**  
**the world, but there was one place we did **  
**not enter, I didn't want to relive my past,**  
**but now, well i believe it's time to go home,**  
**our meeting place, Mystic Falls.- YM.'** she waited an hour before she got a text back,

**'Rose told me it was you who had given her**  
**the doppelganger for her pardon, i notice **  
**you said nothing of Trevor's pardon. I **  
**look forward to out meeting I to lived in**  
**Mystic Falls, when i was human. - E'** was his reply,

**'I know you honor loyalty and know that he **  
**was not loyal to anyone but his desires,**  
**he couldn't be spared, besides i didn't **  
**have a liking for him as i do Rose, she is**  
**useful. I will meet you in a days time, I**  
**will find you. - YM'** was her final reply before she packed her bags placed them in her midnight blue Enzo and sped out onto the road, towards the god forsaken town of Mystic Falls, Everyone had to go home at one point or another.

**XXX**

Carol Lockwood was annoying that was my first impression, I had come to the town posing as a writer,

"There is another writer coming to town she should be here soon." She said, another writer? "Ah this must be her. Ms. Winters i presume." she said with a cheerful voice,

"Sorry I'm so late i over slept this morning." I didn't turn around as Carol greeted her, just looked around ignoring the women. there was silence for a moment before my phone buzzed,

**'Turn around. - YM'** doing as the text said i turn around and see black hair facing away, looking at a painting, Hair as black as the night sky... taking a step forward, i take in her profile, she was a head shorter than me, black curly hair that stopped at the small of her back, she was slim, an hour glass figure, wearing a crimson dress it contrasted with her hair, her arms were pale, moonlight pale... Words had failed me, how was i supposed to address her? then it caught Carol had said Ms. Winters, but that was to formal if this was indeed her, so i settled for what i had been calling her for years,

"My Mystery." my voice was quiet, almost unnoticeable, only vampire ears would be able to pick it up, and the woman cocked her head to the side,

"Hello my lord." her voice was soft sounding like velvet as it left her tongue, stepping closer I stood pressing my chest to her back,

"Turn around, let me see a face i have been denied for centuries." slowly she stepped away and turned to face me, she truly was a vision, she had high cheekbones, a button nose, freckles dusted across her cheeks, and her eyes shone bright. "Beautiful." i whisper, "And do you have a name to fit such beauty?" i asked, forcing the words out i was very nearly speechless, a light pink spread across her cheeks, i briefly wondered how far it reached before she answered,

"Astral Winters. My lord." her voice was still quiet not quite the teasing voice i heard when i read the letters but this was our first meeting since we had started our game.

"Elijah, please Ms-" she cut me off as i was about to address her,

"If i am to address you as Elijah then you should probably call me by Astral, or perhaps Mystery?" she asked with a raised eyebrow a small teasing smirk and her timidness gone,

"Very well Astral." the way her name rolled off of my tongue felt like silk, "Tell me, you are here as a writer?" a grin spread her lips,

"I like to think of it as irony, we did do a lot of writing, and you are a writer as well?" i nod my head.

"I know this is our first meeting since our letters began our game of chase, but there are a few things i wished to ask in person." she made a noise of agreement walking over to the window, "In one of your letters you said you had two names what was the other one?"

"It might sound familiar, it's Archaic Rose." and it was indeed familiar, she was the one every Witch, Vampire and Werewolf feared besides the Originals ourselves, she made sure that any who exposed our race recklessly, died, some of the deaths described were quite creative that even Niklaus had sought her help, but she was as elusive as she was creative,

"Then I can understand why it is that you are so good at running, if I may ask what made you take up the job you do?" a grim look crossed her face,

"When i was a newborn, there were those who decided that they would have power and tried to take it, my family were peaceful vampires but the town turned on them to, my mother hid me away and through the gap of the trap door i watched as my family was slaughtered, since then i had taken on the promise that any who expose us recklessly for power end up dead, I've become quite good at it." she said a grin making a show of her white teeth, "I believe i am hungry would you join me for dinner?" she asked tilting her head not looking away from the window in front of her,

"I would love to Astral." I reply offering my arm, as she took it i began to lead her out of the room, "I believe i remember our first dance." i say as we walk,

"Oh, please let me know if you recall correctly?" the playfulness in her voice only made my intoxication of her deeper,

"The night Katerina was brought to us we had opened the evening with a dance for my brothers birthday, I had started with Katerina in my arms and by the end of the dance it was you who i cradled so carefully." fondness coated my tone as we walked down the stairs,

"Indeed it was, would you like to drive or shall I?" she asked, looking between our methods of transportation hers being an ostentatious red farari Enzo while mine was a simple truck,

"I would like to drive if you wouldn't mind." she made a humming noise as I pulled her in the direction of my truck,

"The night we danced i could feel your tension you seemed to relax towards the end of the dance an you cradled me as though i were a precious object, it made me feel for the first time in quite a while." she commented as i helped her into the truck before going to my side and began our drive to a restraint, nothing in town as i did not want to alert the Salvatore's of my presence,

"You are right i was tense that night, i prayed that nothing would go wrong and by the end of that dance i knew nothing would, you did not feel before that party did you turn the switch off as the vampires say these days." she let out a chuckle and i felt her hand lace through my fingers before she seemed to realize what she was doing and began to pull away, i caught her hand and held it as i changed the gear my hand above hers,

"I had lost the ability to not feel a few centuries before, when you are a newborn it is so easy to repress the emotions you have running high, No i could push the feelings back for a time and forget it usually lasts maybe 50 years, but after a while they begin to seep through once more, i tend to shut off when i work and i had been like that for maybe a year before i danced with you and the feelings came back, it was then that i grew interested, who was this man who could draw emotions from me?" her head leaned on the window, "I was there that day, when you first took my letter with the offer of the chase." at these words my eyes snapped towards her briefly before fixing on the road again and tightening my hold on her hand shifting the gears of the truck,

"I didn't see you." i muttered quietly,

"I know, I was hidden just around the corner, i had just walked passed you setting the scroll on the ledge whilst slipping around the corner i whispered the words that drew you to take the scroll, peeking my head around the corner i watched as you walked away before setting the Rose and my first riddle out." I slowed the car to a stop as we came to a restaurant just outside of Mystic Falls, getting out i open her door and help her from the truck and lock it winding my arm around her waist i walked us towards the entrance,

"And of the times you would answer my questions?" i question, a giggle passed her lips again,

"Either i myself was in the room or just above it, or i had a friend in my place writing what you said so i could answer. What i find amazing is that never once did you check any other room except my sleeping chambers because that was where i left the next clue, you never once noticed that all of the houses i stayed in either had a attic or a cellar." comprehension dawned on me, i had been blind, had i listened closer than my own heart i would have found her centuries ago, pulling her closer i lead us to a table pulling her chair before she waves her hand, "Honestly Elijah, you needn't go to so much trouble for me." she whispered,

"And if i want to, as i have told you over the years, I have grown fond of you without your immediate presence, and now to have you before me i can't seem to make myself leave you. I am regretful that i did not think you were in the house when i arrived each time, our game would have ended much sooner and i would have had you at my side already." I sigh in regret, a smirk crosses her face,

"Oh you seem so confidant my lord?"

"But of course My Mystery, i would have found a way to convince you had you been against it." a smirk graced my own features before a waiter came and asked our orders,

"Chicken salad." Astral answered not looking over at the man, i watched as his eyes roved over her form and i growled lowly, worthless human.

"Steak special." i answer curtly and though he lingers a moment before he leaves my stare turned slightly murderous at the lust he smelled of,

"You make it sound as though i am not against it now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Will i need to convince you?" i question back with my smirk back in place, her leg presses into the side of mine,

"Are you sure that if you could somehow convince me to let you do as you will, that you could handle me?" her voice mingled with a purr and amusement,

"I am older and stronger, i could 'handle you' as you say for eternity, and more, i will keep you as my captive." I state, a genuine smile lights her face,

"Oh and i thought you would just want your reward of information." she said cocking her head to the side as our food came, as she started to eat i continue out conversation, pressing my leg further up hers,

"I believe that you said in one of your letters that perhaps one day when i finally catch you, i will ask a reward instead of simply taking what information you have." i cut into the steak and take a bite as she finishes her mouthful of food,

"Have you forgotten that that was centuries ago, perhaps i have changed my mind of my words, do you think i would let you keep me when all i have is the information you need?" she took another bite as i began to speak again,

"I know how long ago it was and i do not care if your mind has changed i will find a way to convince you, because though you have the information i agree with what you said in that same letter, Information is easy to come by."

"Well if i cannot sway your will i guess i will have to keep my will strong as you try convince me My Lord." without much more conversation we finish our meal teasing the other from time to time with something, though not words, the waiter came to give us the check and i felt my blood boil in sudden possessiveness as the man gave My Mystery what looked to be his number. I paid refusing to allow her even as she made the argument that she had invited me and therefore she should pay. getting up we left leaving the mans phone number behind.

When we reached the truck instead of helping her in I push her back up against my truck and claim her lips, starting 'convince' her, she seemed shocked at first before she began to kiss back, she tasted heavenly, like Honey and lime a pleasant mix between sweet and sour, biting her lip i draw a gasp and use it to my advantage plundering her mouth and mapping out the surface thoroughly, we continued this for a few minutes before i parted from her mouth receiving a whine of protest before it was overtaken by a soft sigh as i found her neck, sucking on her pulse point drew a moan from the vixen and i pull away completely panting for unneeded air as she is as well.

"Was that convincing?" i ask after a moment, she put on a thoughtful face before shaking her head,

"Nope I'm sorry my lord Elijah but my will has not wavered in the slightest." the teasing glint in her eye grew and i guide her into the truck before going to my side and getting in,

"Well then i shall have to find other ways of making you give in." a sly grin crossed my face as her heart sped up, "Where are you staying my dear Astral?" i trail my hand along her jaw and down her neck drawing a shiver from her,

"It is in the woods, i had made sure no one was able to find it unless i allow it." I started the truck and pulled out following her direction as my hand rested on her leg slowly caressing the skin just under the hem of her dress.

I took her to her home, and convinced her very well, i would not let her escape my grasp again. She would be my captive for eternity. Even if she were to run i would bring her back to me, and if necessary i would keep her under lock and key.

She was after all '_MY_ Mystery.'

**XXX**

**Okay done, feel free to give me a comment to let me know what you think, also to those of you have been reading my 'Doctor Who?' i am sorry i haven't updated for so long, i will give you the status for each new chapter now.**

_**You Get Burned.**_  
**Okay I'm in the middle of writing Human Nature chapter, I'm going to make it a full episode so just bare with me a little longer.**

_**Escaping Reality.**_  
**I haven't started a new chapter for that if i'm being honest, with my art research and such i'm finding it hard to find time to update let alone start writing anything,**

_**What If?**_  
**Okay major block for this i cant write the cold war because i don't like the episode so i might just skip to the next one. with a few flash back moments from cold war between Rogue and the doctor.**

**Okay that's it for now.**

**Shadow OUT!**


End file.
